Después de
by Sakura7893
Summary: Severus Snape no muere, sino que queda en el limbo ¿Cuál será la verdad de su estadía ahí? Es un OneShot (el primero que escribo!)


_**Después de**_

Bueno, esta nueva historia nació en un momento de ocio en mi trabajo y supe de inmediato que iba a ser corta. Máximo dividida en tres partes. Mi cabeza últimamente le anda dando vuelta a diferentes temas y cosas, y bueno, salió esta historia un tanto loca o bizarra, como quieran llamarle. Espero les guste.

No se me olvida que tengo que seguir actualizando mis otras historias, pero mi musa se niega a volver a ellas y eso no me agrada ni un poquito, porque no suelo a dejar las historias sin terminar.

Al que no le guste la idea de que Severus sea el padre de Harry, no le gusta la trama un tanto loca o dice que no se parece a las personalidades de los personajes del libro, ahórrese la molestia de dejar un comentario amargo, porque mi respuesta será simple y sencilla: "No lea fics y relea por enésima vez el libro, así quedará tranquilo y no molestará a los escritores con mente un tanto difusa"

Nota: Los personas no son míos, solo los tome y tergiverse un poco, todos los personajes son de la grandísima (ya que creo a mi Severus y Remus) J.K. Rowling.-

Ahora la historia.-

I

Oscuridad. Es lo único que podía ver y sentir a mí alrededor. No tenía miedo, siempre había estado en el lado oscuro, ya sea por voluntad o por obligación, pero a Albus siempre le gustó decir lo contrario… le gustaba decir que era un individuo gris… Viejo manipulador… y pensar que una vez lo llegué a ver como una figura paterna.-

Si tan solo hubiera sabido que abrir mi boca iba a producir semejante cadena de hechos malignos y tortuosos jamás lo hubiera hecho... Todavía me doy golpes mentales por ello... por creer en la supuesta verdad, por obnubilarme por un "reino diferente", por venganza… ¡Qué joven y equivocado estaba!

Ahora estoy aquí en un mundo que no sé si es mundo por un puro rencor de joven hormonal… ¡Por Merlín, Severus, nunca fuiste hormonal! ¿Por qué tomar venganza? Porque pensé, en un mundo muy particular, que Lily estaría mejor conmigo. Estúpido egocéntrico, y así te burlabas de Potter, eres igual o peor que él. James Potter hubiera preferido la muerte antes de traicionar a sus amigos. Maldito orgullo y valentía Gryffindor.

Arrepentido, así me siento, si solo pudiera volver atrás y remediar cada uno de mis errores sería por fin feliz y creo que algo de paz le podría dar a mi alma; y quizás hasta amigo de Lily todavía sería. De pronto la oscuridad dio paso a la luz. Parpadeé desorientado.

Por fin, Quejicus – dijo una voz lamentablemente muy conocida para mí – pensé que nunca ibas a pensar eso, condenado murciélago, me tenías en ascuas…

¡James! – una voz femenina gritó horrorizada.

Abrí los ojos de golpe al escucharla a ella. La voz que me acompañó durante toda mi vida. Ahí, parados y abrazados por la cintura vi a los Potter sonriéndome amablemente.-

Potter – escupí su apellido a modo de saludo. Las malas mañas nunca se quitan, aunque se quiera – pensé que después de muerto no tendría que lidiar con ninguno de ustedes y mucho menos contigo.

¡Sev! – exclamó Lily, separándose de él para abrazarme. La apreté fuerte contra mi pecho – No ayudas mucho con esas actitud de adolescente.

Lo siento – susurré, con ella a mi lado volvía a ser joven, me volvía a convertir en un estudiante de Hogwarts.

¿Sabes por qué esta acá? – preguntó James Potter, acercándose para darme una suave palmada en el hombro. Levanté una ceja.

¿Debería? – pregunté a mi vez de mal humor.

No – respondió Potter encogiéndose de hombros – por favor, Severus, ambos somos hombres adultos – lo miré divertido, si Potter se calificaba como adulto quiere decir que este es el fin del mundo – Estoy de acuerdo contigo que me comporte como un idiota durante mi estadía en Hogwarts, pero dejemos eso en el pasado oscuro de los dos – me tendió la mano.

¿Dónde está el truco? – pregunté mirando con desconfianza esa mano – Nunca hiciste algo sin segundas intenciones, Potter – fruncí el ceño – Suéltalo ya – Él bajó la mano con una extraña mirada en su rostro.

No hay segundas intenciones, Severus – dijo encogiéndose nuevamente de hombros – si quieres podemos hacer un Juramento Inquebrantable.

No lo encuentro mala idea – susurré con una sonrisa macabra.

¡Basta ya! – exclamó Lily poniéndose entre los dos. Tomó mi mano derecha y la derecha de Potter y nos hizo unirnos a través de ella. Sentí como una corriente eléctrica, pero de magia. Me separé al instante de ellos con sospecha en mi mirada.

¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?! – pregunté mirándolos enfurecido – Si es alguna clase de broma… - miré a Lily – has caído muy bajo, Evans.

¡No! – gritó ella un tanto histérica – No es una broma, Sev – se acercó unos pasos, pero yo retrocedí –, tienes que escucharme.

No lo haré – dije apretando los dientes –, quiero tener una muerte tranquila, una vida tranquila en este lugar después de todo lo que pasé – los fulminé a ambos con la mirada – No quiero juegos ni trucos bajos y falsos sobre el "Juramento Inquebrantable"

No era falsa promesa lo de hacer el juramento – dio James mirándome desafiante.

¿No? - pregunté, mientras sentía como crecía en mi la ira ante su descaro. Miré a Lily y ella se encogió - ¿No le contaste a tu querido marido el trasfondo de ese juramento? ¿No le contaste que ese juramento es para toda la eternidad? – vi su cara de horror - ¿Y qué si el muere para a su siguiente generación y así sucesivamente si el secreto o lo que se pide no se cumple con la primera persona que lo hace? – su rostro palideció - ¿Me vas a decir que no lo sabías? – la miré incrédulo y me pasé la mano por mi pelo.

No lo sabía – dijo Lily, con sus hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas – Nunca supe esa parte…

¡Por amor a Morgana y Merlín, Lily! – grité - ¡Eras brillante! ¿Cómo diablos se te pasa semejante detalle? – estaba furioso con ella por su falta de pulcritud a la hora de hacer sus trabajos.

Severus – intervino Potter – como se hace o que conlleva el Juramento Inquebrantable no es lo que nos trae y no nos deja que puedas continuar tu verdadero camino: la muerte – hice una mueca al escucharlo hablar, verdad que nunca estuvo interesado en los estudios – lo que nos hace detenerte aquí y posiblemente hacerte volver es una verdad que se tuvo guardada por largos 17 años.

James, no…

Ya no vale la pena guardar el secreto, Lily – dijo – Severus… Harry es tu hijo.

II

Lily – susurró, girándome para mirarla. Su rostro estaba enrojecido a causa del llanto y miraba el suelo, evitando de esa burda forma mirarme a la cara.

La gran pregunta era cómo y cuándo, porque no recordaba haber llegado a ese punto con ella, ni siquiera llegué a darle un beso. Nunca hubo nada… eso debe ser una broma bastante pesada. Respiré hondo varias veces para poder encontrar la forma de hablar calmadamente y no destrozar los tímpanos de esos dos.

Dices que Harry es mi hijo – hice una mueca la terminar de decir la frase – pero él siempre ha sido y será un Potter.

Te mentí.

Miré a Lily horrorizado ¿Lily Evans mintió? ¡¿En qué mundo paralelo estoy?! ¡Por Merlín, nunca tuvimos nada!

Sev – sentí su mano en mi brazo –, modifiqué todos tus recuerdos y los recuerdos del resto de las personas – la miré incrédulo – los únicos que sabían eran James y Albus Dumbledore – sus ojos me miraban suplicante – Albus me juró que iba a devolver todos tus recuerdos y contarle la verdad a Harry si algo nos pasaba…

¡MENTIRA! – rugí, alejándome de ella… Los años de sufrimiento que provoqué en el chico estaban empezando a pesarme – Ese niño es "**su" **hijo…

Severus – dijo James, ayudando a levantar a Lily, quien había caído de rodillas al suelo – yo no puedo tener hijos… ni mis padres ni mis mejores amigos lo supieron, nunca lo confesé… era peor que ser un squib si eras sangre pura y no podías dar herederos a tu familia – suspiró – por eso Lily llegó a pedirme ayuda, aunque no sintiera nada por mí, aunque me siguiera odiando y a ti amando…

No entiendo – dije sacando cuentas mentalmente – se supone que el muchacho nació un año después que ustedes… que nosotros salimos de Hogwarts… ¡No calzan las fechas! ¡Esto no es real, no puede ser real!

Harry era nuestro segundo hijo – hablo Lily por fin… ¿Segundo? – la primera fue una bebita que murió a los 6 meses… se llamaba Anastasia Eyleen… - suspiró – luego de eso vino Harry y cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando… - sus ojos fueron velados por una nueva cantidad de lágrimas – le pedí ayuda a Dumbledore… él me dijo que tenía que buscar un candidato a marido que fuera un aliado para nosotros y para su plan… me dijo claramente que no podías ser tú, porque tu entrabas de otra forma en su plan…. Nunca pensé de qué forma te iba a usar… elegí a James porque me las ingenié para descubrir su secreto… Entonces Dumbledore… él modificó la gran mayoría de los sucesos con un giratiempo y me obligo a modificar el recuerdo de todos… - sollozó con fuerza – casi me cuesta la vida hacer ese uso soberano de magia, pero me convenció diciendo que era por el bien de mi hijo… - se abrazó a James llorando desconsolada.

Dejé a mi mente divagar… nada cuadraba, nada calzaba, no podía ser cierto… por alguna parte debería estar el error…. Pero, si empezaba a recordar Albus siempre me decía que se sentía culpable de la muerte de dos inocentes, siempre supe que una era su hermana, pero el otro inocente nunca me dijo quién fue… ¿Acaso sería la hija de Lily? ¿Acaso el viejo maldito había matado a esa bebe para desencadenar la cadena de sucesos hasta hoy?

La palabra hija no podía salir de mi boca ni mucho menos coordinarla con mi mente. Mierda ¿Acaso el viejo nos había convertido a todos en títeres para su plan "del bien de todos"? Y yo el muy idiota lo seguí a pies juntillas, le creí que había que fortalecer el carácter de los muchachos… en especial el de Harry… y ahora resulta que lo hice por nada. Mil veces pociones mal confeccionadas… ¡El viejo nos usó! Maldije en todos los tonos posibles interiormente, no podía decir groserías delante de una dama, eso nunca.

¿Estás bien, Severus? – preguntó Lily acercándose un tanto vacilante a mí, jamás le hubiera hecho algo ni aunque estuviera en mi peor ataque de rabia.

No lo sé – respondí francamente – No sé qué sentir ni que decir, todo es demasiado irreal para ser verdad… pero todos los hechos demuestran lo contrario – suspiré –, aun así no puedo creer que él sea mi hijo.

¡Por Merlín, Severus! – exclamó James Potter ofuscado - ¿Te has dado cuenta del color de pelo de Harry el mío? No había forma de que su color fuera negro si fuera mi hijo, murciélago… ¿Alguna vez lo viste que le fuera mal en alguna clase? – levanta la mano al ver que iba a protestar – Pociones nunca le resultó porque le gustaba fastidiarte y porque tus serpientes no lo dejaban tranquilo – levanto una ceja – Recuerda que nosotros de jóvenes hacíamos lo mismo.

Pero…

Vamos, Severus – dijo Potter, acercándose para remecerme por los hombros – Empieza a unir piezas, tu cerebro esta mejor capacitado que el mío para estas labores.

Cerré los ojos cansado. Era verdad que Potter desde su tercer año se empecinó a realizar mal sus pociones, siendo que antes eran medianamente aceptables, en defenderme ante sus amigos con pobres excusas, su mirada de dolor en su sexto curso después de que maté a Dumbledore… nuestro encuentro hace pocas horas en el Gran Salón… ¿Acaso su mirada no era de culpabilidad por lo que iba a realizar? Su mirada de dolor luego de los castigos con Dolores… ¡Mierda! Ese sapo rosado me las debe por causarle ese daño a mi hijo.

¿Harry lo sabe? – pregunté.

¿Quién crees que es él que te retiene y te hizo hablar con nosotros? – preguntó con una gran sonrisa Lily a su vez. De pronto la luz estalló y quedo oscuro todo otra vez.-

III

Abrí los ojos lentamente, parpadee confundido, al girar la cabeza vi como Potter, digo Harry, se aferraba a mi túnica mientras me apuntaba con su varita y no dejaba de murmurar en un idioma que no conocía.

¿Qué haces? – pregunté con voz acerada. No era mi intención tratarlo así. Suspiró aliviado y bajó la varita con una gran sonrisa.

Pensé que no lograba traerte con vida – dijo borrando la sonrisa de su rostro – Ganamos – dijo sin ánimo, pude ver como apretaba los dientes y su rostro se endurecía.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo me logré poner en pie con su ayuda, todavía estaba en el embarcadero y al lado de Harry estaba Fawkes, el fénix del viejo manipulador.

No se supone que ese pajarraco debería haber muerto cuando acabe con el viejo – dije con desprecio.

Cambio su lealtad hacia mi persona hace bastante tiempo – respondió serio – creo que Fawkes se dio cuenta de la verdadera persona que era Albus Dumbledore.

¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? – pregunté mirándolo detenidamente. Mi instinto me decía que algo no andaba bien con Harry, como si se estuviera conteniendo, como si estuviera usando todo su autocontrol para no ponerse a gritar ahí mismo.

Desde tercero – respondió – Sirius me contó todo.

Un momento – dije – se supone que nadie aparte del viejo, Potter y Lily sabían la verdad… ¿Cómo es que ese chucho se enteró?

James le devolvió todos los recuerdos – no le dijo "mi padre". Eso era nuevo y un tanto gratificante – Necesitaba que por lo menos uno de sus amigos supiera la verdad – sus voz tembló un poco al decir "amigos".

Fue precavido – dije con una media sonrisa – interesante y nuevo en Potter – lo miré de reojo - ¿Cuántos muertos de nuestro lado?

Solo uno – respondió – Además mi padrino volvió de detrás del velo – me encogí ante el recuerdo de todo lo que tuvo que pasar Harry en su quinto año… Otro punto más para odiar con mayor fuerza a Albus Dumbledore, queriendo manipular al mundo para salvarlo, dañó a demasiadas personas hasta familias completas en el camino.

¿Quién? – fue la peor pregunta que podía haber hecho.

Harry cayó de rodillas al suelo convulsionando por los sollozos y el dolor que estaba aguantándose. Haciendo un esfuerzo extra me acerqué a él para abrazarlo por los hombros. Su llanto era silencioso, pude notar como se mordía el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar para no gritar.

¿Quién? – volví a repetir la pregunta. Buscando cuál de todos los conocidos y amigos de Harry podría hacer que le afectara tanto su muerte… debería ser como mínimo uno de sus dos fieles compañeros, pero ellos no eran tan estúpidos, o eso creo.

Ron – respondió. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio para posteriormente soltar un alarido de dolor que me llego hasta el centro de mi pecho, me recordó a mi grito cuando vi a Lily sin vida en la habitación de mi hijo. Esta vez lo abracé con fuerza, intentando demostrarle de esa forma que estaba con él… y que no tendría que pasar por eso solo – Ron… - me sobresalté al escucharlo hablar – Ron murió por salvarme la vida… la loca de Bellatrix me lanzó un Avada por la espalda y él… ¡Él se cruzó en la trayectoria de la maldición! – gritó Y yo que pensé que Weasley era un idiota - ¡Murió por mi culpa, papá! ¡Yo lo maté!

Mira, Harry James Potter Evans – dije separándolo de mi con fuerza para que me mirara a los ojos – Tú no lo mataste, fue esa perra de Bella quien lo hizo, además lo que hizo Weasley fue una prueba de la lealtad y amor hacia tu persona sin precio alguno… una lealtad que va más allá de decir "somos los mejores amigos", tú te convertiste en el hermano de él y de la señorita Granger y créeme cuando te digo que a Weasley no le importó lo que hizo, sino no lo hubiera hecho.

No sé con qué cara miraré a la señora Weasley y a Ginny – dijo en un susurro. Así que por ahí iba su miedo.

Mira, Potter dije un tanto cabreado por su actitud de pobre niño – Molly sabía a lo que venían ustedes tres y sabía además a la perfección que cualquiera de su familia podría haber muerto esta noche y si no entiende eso y deja de hablarte por ello significa que nunca te quiso como parte de su familia como tantas veces alardeo – vi como su rostro se ensombrecía por la cruda verdad que le estaba diciendo –; y en cuanto a la señorita Weasley, pues si te deja por esto solo significa que fuiste su capricho y que amaba tu nombre y no a ti como persona.

No creo que se le vaya a quitar lo frío y directo ni siquiera con su propio hijo – dijo con una media sonrisa. Suspiré aliviado, había entendido el mensaje – Es hora de volver al castillo y contarles la verdad a todos con la ayuda de mi padrino.

Espero que ese chucho sirva para algo aunque sea una vez – comenté de mala gana mientras empezábamos a caminar.

Varios años después de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, como se le denominó, Harry cambió su nombre a Harry Potter Snape Evans. No quiso dejar fuera a Potter porque dijo que le debía muchas cosas. ¿Cuáles? Ni idea.

Respecto a la relación con la señorita Weasley, ellos no duraron más de dos años, ya que la condenada muchachita vez que podía le lanzaba en cara a mi hijo la muerte de su hermano. Maldita perra, sino la maldije fue por respeto a mi hijo y a Molly que después de todo lo ocurrido siguió tratando a Harry como uno más de sus hijos, provocando esto último muchos encuentros poco agradables entre los dos.

Meses después del rompimiento de la relación de mi hijo, él empezó a acercarse a la mejor muchacha que podría haber elegido (y que tendría que haber tenido de primera opción, según mi humilde opinión): Hermione Granger. A los dos años se casaron y al primer año de matrimonio me dieron a mi primer nieto: Ronald James Potter Granger; luego de él vinieron los gemelos Lily Luna y James Severus, debo asumir que la primera era la luz de mis ojos y el segundo un granuja condenado gracias a las lindas enseñanzas de Sirius Black.

¿Yo? Bueno, luego de escuchar los constantes discursos de mi hijo sobre que no debería estar, de que debía buscar una mujer…. Empecé a salir con la profesora Sinistra y luego de una relación de casi cinco años decidimos casarnos y bueno, aparte de mi Harry ahora tengo a Eyleen Lucero Snape; quién es la adoración de toda la familia y la consentida para mi desgracia de Molly Weasley, quien aún está de luto por la espantosa muerte de la "señorita Weasley". No me da pena decirlo, pero esa muchacha buscó su tan tormentoso final.

Después de todo no creo que la segundas oportunidades sean un desperdicio… después de todo, puedo decir que soy feliz con una gran familia.-

FIN


End file.
